Valentine's on an Elevator
by Niwasae
Summary: This is part of my TbBSaP universe. As you can see, it's a late Valentine's fic that includes: fangirls, the questioning of Madao's identity, Jiraiya being sacrificed, and two couples sharing Valentine's in an elevator. Shounen-Ai. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or any reference to Gintama...**

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but I am on the verge of updatingTbBSaP. This story is from that same universe as that story_. _Sorry for any grammatical errors!

_Enjoy!_

_**Niwasae Shiina**  


* * *

_"Get in the elevator! I'll hold them off!" Kakashi yelled as he tried to keep the double doors from opening from the onslaught of fangirls.

Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Haku, and Jiraiya rushed into the elevator as the doors burst open and Kakashi was pushed forward.

"KYAAA~!!!"

"GET THEM!"

The elevators closed just as the fans caught up to them.

- -

"Are we all okay?" Haku asked as he leaned against the elevator wall.

Naruto looked around and counted, "One, two, three, four, five, six...yeah we're all here."

"Wait a minute. Something doesn't seem right count again." Sasuke said.

"You're just paranoid." Naruto said.

"Just count again!"

"Calm down Duck-ass! Look, if it means so much to you, there's: me, you, Haku-chan, Ero-sannin, Itachi, and Madao." Naruto said and while pointing to each of them and ending at a familiar orange book laying in the corner.

"What the fuck Naruto, that isn't Kakashi!"

"What are you talking about Duck-ass, of course it is." Naruto replied.

"Don't give me that crap!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"Just think about it Duck-ass, in reality, isn't this Madao?" Naruto asked seriously while gesturing towards the book.

Sasuke just picked up the book and threw it at Naruto. Itachi intercepted the flying book and glared at his brother.

"Look Sasuke-kun, Kakashi sacrificed himself for our safety alright. So we should just pray and leave flowers for him later, on the first floor where he gave his life for us." Jiraiya said.

"He's not dead Ero-sannin. He's right here, right Madao?" Naruto asked the orange book that Itachi was carrying. Itachi, being the thoughtful fiance that he was, tilted the book forward and back in a nodding gesture.

"You guys are sick." Sasuke said as he put his arm around Haku's waist and leaned against the wall.

Suddenly the elevator dinged. Everyone turned to the elevator and saw the the button half way up to the roof light up.

"Did someone press the wrong button?" Haku asked.

"No, I pressed the roof button, see it's lit up too."

"Then why is the other button lit?"

"Someone must be on that floor waiting to get on." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Everyone froze then rushed to the elevator buttons and pressed on the 'CLOSE' button and the 'ROOF' button to keep the elevator from stopping. Unfortunately their efforts didn't stop the doors from opening. Everyone was against the back of the elevator when the doors opened to reveal a battered and bruised Kakashi.

"What the fuck Madao?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Naruto yelled.

"It's nice to see you too." Kakashi said dryly.

Jiraiya stepped out of the elevator and slapped Kakashi's shoulder with a smile.

"It's nice to see you alive gaki!" he said, laughing when suddenly Kakashi jerked in his grip.

"Naruto, don't you dare close those doors!" Kakashi yelled as the doors were sliding shut.

"Saraba(farewell) Madao, Ero-sannin." Naruto waved with a angelic smile as the doors shut.

Jiraiya and Kakashi heard the pounding of feet and turned to the other end of the hall to see the hoard of fangirls running towards them.

"NARUTOOOOOO~!!!!!"

- -

"You're evil, a demon." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"What, did you want to get left behind instead Duck-ass?" Naruto asked with a smile as he snuggled into Itachi's arms.

Sasuke just growled at Naruto and nuzzled his cheek against Haku's head and sighed.

"Maybe we should press the emergency stop button. Just in case there are more people waiting for us on the other floors." Haku said as he stared at the shifting lights as the elevator ascended to the roof top. Everyone nodded in agreement and Haku pressed the button which stopped the elevator with a slight jerk.

Soon, all four of them were sitting on the floor on opposite sides of the elevator. Sasuke and Haku were on the verge of falling asleep when they heard a rustling noise and turned to the other two occupants of the elevator. Naruto pulled out a pack of Pocky and placed one stick in his mouth as he turned to Itachi and lifted his face.

Itachi stared down at his young lover and bit the other end of the biscuit, snapping it in half. Naruto at his piece and smiled up at Itachi.

"Happy Valentine's day, Itachi."

Itachi just smirked and placed a hard kiss against Naruto's lips as he tried to sneak the rest of the Pocky box away from his fox.

- -

"I think my teeth are rotting." Sasuke mumbled as he turned away from the heated make out session with a slightly green tinged face.

"I think it's sweet." Haku said as he fished out a piece of chocolate from his pocket, unwrapped it, and placed it in his mouth. He let the chocolate melt a bit before pulling Sasuke down for their own passionate kiss. When they pulled back, Haku grinned while Sasuke gave a small smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
